Magnus and Ragnor
by Iluvblooburrys
Summary: Just a oneshot about Magnus Bane and Ragnor Fell. Lol I wrote this as an essay in Engligh class. All Human. Nothing to do with Mortal Instruments!
1. Chapter 1

Magnus Bane looked up at the big house through the passenger windows of a new shiny sports car. It was even painted in a rainbow of neon colors- his favorite. The car was a gift. The giver, Ragnor Fell, was sitting in the drivers seat. If he had received it a year ago it would have excited him to the point of fainting every time he saw it. But now, after all Magnus had been through, he only felt a twinge of happiness when he first got it. But he tried to put on a façade for Ragnor. He didn't deserve to be dragged down by Magnus's depression.

"Welcome home, Magnus," said Ragnor. He got out of the car and opened Magnus's door. _Home, _Magnus thought. He didn't want to leave his real home in the city for some generic house on the beach. He didn't want to leave behind Alec. _No. That was over a year ago. He's gone and there is no amount of magic in the world that will get him back to you. He's dead. You have Ragnor now. Try to make him happy and not just yourself. _

"Magnus?" asked Ragnor, breaking his trance. Magnus Bane took his offered hand and got out of the car, only to be spontaneously kissed by Ragnor.

"This is our chance to start everything over," he whispered in Magnus's ear. His arms were still folded around him in a loving embrace. "I know you've had a hard time this past year but we can get through this together. And hey," he said with a smile, "we aren't going to be 20 forever. Let's just live our lives to the fullest. I love you." He reached down for another kiss and Magnus respondedwith what he hoped was an equally passionate one.

Magnus truly loved Ragnor. But after his previous lovers tragic death he just wasn't the same. Ragnor had been the one to pick Magnus up off the floor. He cared for him, comforted him, and in time their friendship blossomed into love. Ragnor had been the one to suggest that they should move into a new house together. To get away from the memories of Alec that still haunted the halls of Magnus's apartment. Magnus agreed, to make him happy. Deep down he really wanted to leave Alec behind- to start all over again. That's what Alec would have wanted for Magnus. And Magnus was trying, but it just wasn't working very well.

"Let's go inside," said Ragnor. "I want you to see the new house." Hand in hand both boys walked up the stairs into their new house.

________

"What's this?" asked Magnus. They were unpacking all of their many clothes when Magnus had come across a cardboard box.

"What's what, biscuit?" said Ragnor, coming up behind Magnus and wrapping his arms around him. Magnus turned so they were facing each other- about to tell him about the random box he had found. But Ragnor was too quick and reached down to steal a kiss from Magnus's lips. It was short and sweet, but left Magnus wanting another. He leaned in for more. Magnus's hands twined in Ragnor's silky hair that was the color of sunshine- Ragnor's in Magnus's jet black with glitter. He could feel his heart thudding madly against his chest. Both of their cheeks flushed in pleasure.

The moment was perfect. For once there was no grief that leaked into the kiss from Magnus's part and no wariness about how Magnus was from Ragnor's part. Alec was forgotten for just a while. It was pure bliss.

________

Some time later, while dreamily laying in bed, Magnus remembered the box. He quietly got out of bed, hoping not to wake Ragnor. His curiosity got the better of him. Luckily he wasn't a cat. At the thought, Chairman Meow looked at him through slit pupils from the corner of the room.

"Just kidding," he whispered at the cat. Magnus went in search of the box again, almost tripping over all of the unpacked suitcases. At last he managed to come in sight of it with the help of the faint moonlight streaming into the room from the opened window. Magnus took it out into the next room- the library- to get a better look at it.

It was and ordinary box. Just plain brown cardboard. What lay inside it was what interested Magnus. He gently ripped off the packing tape, trying to be as quiet as possible. He then lifted the flaps and peered inside.

The objects were just that- ordinary objects that seemed to have no connection to each other. Just things thrown into a box. Magnus was oddly disappointed. _But what did I expect? A treasure chest filled with gold coins? Or maybe and answer to all my problems? _

Upon closer examination of each object he found that the box contained some origami paper, stuffed animals, some old faded clothes, books, ticket stubs to movies, and just other random stuff. To Magnus's surprise, he started crying. Sobbing into the old, faded black turtle-neck. Alec had one just like it. He went to movies with Magnus all the time. He taught Magnus to fold origami paper into swans. They read out loud to each other by the fireplace in the winter. Alec even had a beanie baby collection he refused to get ride of because he was so stubborn.

Magnus cried and cried until he collapsed into a sniveling heap in he middle of the library, still clutching the sweater as if it was Alec. As if he would be brought back to life by him crying his eyes out. Magnus fell asleep, tired from all the sleepless nights, what had happened earlier with Ragnor, and the fit he had just thrown.

______

When Magnus woke up he could see the first rays of dawn clawing their fingers at the Earth, trying to burrow into anything they could reach. He just laid there and thought about everything: Alec, how he died, how a little bit of Magnus died with him, how he met Ragnor and fell in love, how Ragnor was trying to make him happy.

Magnus grew angry at himself. He knew Alec would be angry at him too if he was here. Alec would have wanted him to be happy. Magnus was only hurting himself. It was time to put Alec aside- not forget about him- but move on with life. After all, he was only going to be twenty once. Why not enjoy it while it lasted?

Magnus decided to gather up all of the things in the box and out them in the attic. He would do the same with Alec, so to speak. The box would always be there whenever he wanted it but it wouldn't constantly be in the way of his life. It would be safe and secure. And one day he would be with the box again.

______

"So," said Ragnor. Him and Magnus were waling along the beach in their backyard, hands twined together. Magnus had slipped back into bed with him in the early morning when he was still asleep. Ragnor never knew he was gone. "What happened to that box?"

"Oh," said Magnus. "I put it up in the attic. The people who lived here before us just left it here by mistake, I think."

"Okay. So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm… I don't care. How about we just relax and enjoy the day." Magnus gave Ragnor a smile, something he rarely did.

"You seem different somehow," said Ragnor. "I like it."

"I'm just ready to start our new life together. This is a new start, right?" Magnus and Ragnor had stopped and sat down in the sand. The waves lapped against the shore, cooling their legs before being swept back into the sea.

"I guess it is a new start," said Ragnor. He leaned up against Magnus, sinking in to his embrace.

"You know I love you right?" asked Magnus. He leaned down and softly kissed Ragnor.

"I know." And they started out their new life together.


	2. My grade!

**Just an author's note!!!! Lol my story got an A!!!!! I'm surprised my teacher didn't yell at me. She said it had a very well developed plot and characters. **

**READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO PLEASE!!!!!!!! **

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
